Happy Birthday Helga
by ja28
Summary: Its Helga's Birthday! One-shot


**I DON'T OWN NICKELODEON OR HEY ARNOLD. BELONGS TO CRAIG BARTLETT**

 **It's been a while. I've decided to write a ff about Helga's birthday since Francesca's birthday was yesterday! So I'm assuming its Helga's birthday as well lol. I literally wrote this tonight, sorry if it's not the best, but hope you enjoy.**

"Beep, Beep, Beep," The alarm sounded, Helga slowly got out of bed, turned off her alarm and headed to the restroom. She washed her face, looked at herself in the mirror and whispered to herself, "Happy Birthday Helga..." and forced a small smile.

Helga hated her birthday, it was just another reminder that her parents don't even acknowledge her. Her birthday was just any regular day. Her parents don't even remember her birthday, every year it's the same. No presents, cake, or parties or even a hug. She sighed and started to get ready for school, she picked out a pink shirt, blue shorts, and her white shoes. While fixing her hair, she decided to put it up in a ponytail and to place her signature pink bow at the top. The pink bow was the only present she has ever received from her parents. Helga headed downstairs and hoping to see that her parent would remember this year. No surprise, once again they had forgotten, If it was Olga's birthday, Of course, they would remember!

"Hey, Bob! Do you know what today is?" Helga asked while walking up to her dad.

"No why?", "Dad. ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" Helga yelled, waving her arms and placing a hand on her face in frustration.

"What are you talking about little girl!? No, it isn't, It's in 3 months, right Miriam?" He replied." Huh-Huh What? Oh yeah 3 months", Miriam slurred while lying on the couch.

"Bob, that's OLGA'S BIRTHDAY! ugh, you know what of course you wouldn't remember, no never do!" Helga yelled, tears forming in her eyes and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. She screamed in frustration and punched the wall outside the house. "AHH! Criminy! I shouldn't have done that.", Helga looked at her knuckles and noticed that they were red, she just shook her head, winced at the pain and continued walking.

"Helga! Wait up!", Helga turns around and sees 's Phoebe running as fast as she can to catch up to her.

Phoebe hands her a big pink bag, out of breath she says" Here… Helga... Happy Birthday!" looked and smiled at her best friend.

" Aw, thanks Pheebs!", I know you wouldn't forget. "

Of course, I wouldn't forget Helga!, You're my best friend! I care a lot about you." " Your parents forgot again didn't they?". She asked quietly.

"Yep" Helga muttered.

"Well forget about them! Open your present! It'll make you feel better." Helga opened looked inside the bag and saw an envelope, picture frame with a collage of all the photos they have taken together, and a small birthday cake. She opened up the envelope, and gasped as she saw two wrestle mania tickets, "NO WAY! YOU GOT ME WRESTLE MANIA TICKETS! Phoebe, you're the greatest!" shouted Helga with excitement as she hugged her best friend tightly. " Cmon let's go"

As they arrived at school, Helga saw Arnold waiting by the school doors talking to Gerald, Arnold turned around and saw that Helga arrived. He quickly went down the stairs and ran up to her, hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

" Happy Birthday! I- Wait -Helga, what's wrong with your hand!? Its all bruised up!" Arnold asked frantically.

"Oh um, I hit the wall." Helga stammered nervously.

"You what!? Why? Are you Okay? Does it hurt? We need to get ice!" Arnold said worriedly, looking directly at me, "Arnold..." but before I could finish he grabs my arm and starts running to the nurse's office.

"What are you doing!? Waiiit slows down you football head! " Helga yelled as her voice trailed away, confused at what was going on.

" " Arnold said in a stern voice, "Now tell me what happened". Arnold looked for an ice pack and placed it on her hand. He squats down and looks up to Helga with a concerned look on his face.

Helga winced once the ice pack was on her hand " I got mad and punched the wall…" she sighed, "I got frustrated and sad that my parents forgot about my birthday.. again." Arnold groaned in an annoyed tone and shook his head. This angered Arnold, that her parents forgotten their own daughter's birthday.

" I'm sorry Helga... I know your life at home isn't the best, but you know you always got me. You always got me, no matter what" Arnold said softly with a smile on his face while reaching out for her other hand.

" Here, I got you something" He reached out from his pocket a small box which read " Happy Birthday ", Helga smiled and opened up the box, she pulls out a heart-shaped locket, just like the one she owned. The locket showed a picture of them on their first date, a selfie of them drinking milkshakes together after the cheese festival. She opened up the locket and read the engraving,  
 _" To Helga G. Pataki, the girl who forever has my heart, I love you.- Arnold Shortman."_

"Arnold. This is beautiful, Thank you!", Helga said with a huge smile on her face. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, dropping the ice pack and kissed him. " I love you."

"Happy Birthday Helga" replied Arnold while kissing her gently again. " I love you too."

A/N: hope you enjoyed it, sorry if there were any grammar mistakes, I've been so tired, sick lately I can't even function.


End file.
